King Papyrus
by Raru541
Summary: 【No quiero continuar siendo rey.〗Después de que el humano saliera del subsuelo, los monstruos estaban desesperados por encontrar a alguien que "cargara" con la corona. Ya que varios monstruos habían muerto a manos del humano, al final, se eligió como rey, a uno de los hermanos esqueletos. Sans, al ver a su hermano cayendo en la desesperación, tendrá que hacer el trabajo del rey.
1. Chapter 1

...

【No quiero continuar siendo rey.〗

 **...**

 _ **Después de que el humano saliera del subsuelo, los monstruos estaban desesperados por encontrar a alguien que "cargara" con la corona.**_

— ¡El rey ha muerto! ¡La reina también a muerto! ¡Las almas humanas han desaparecido! — _Varios monstruos gritaban desesperados._ — Undyne y Mettaton han sido derrotados por el humano... ¿Quién será ahora el que nos representara?

 _ **Ya que varios monstruos habían muerto a manos del humano, al final, se eligió como rey, a uno de los hermanos esqueletos.**_

— Papyrus. — _La científica real, con una mirada seria, sostenía en sus manos la corona del anterior rey._ — Ya que tu hermano Sans no se hará cargo, todos nosotros te pedimos que seas el nuevo rey del subsuelo. Por favor. — _Acerca la corona a las manos temblorosas de Papyrus._ — Ya no será necesario que seas parte de la guardia real, ahora serás nuestro rey.

— ¡W-Wowie! — _El esqueleto más alto estaba muy nervioso._ — No pensé que todos verían mi gran potencial, yo, el gran Papyrus, tomaré con gusto este cargo... — _Muestra una sonrisa muy amplia._ — No puedo esperar a mostrarle a Undyne que soy rey ahora, Nyeh heh heh.

— ¿De qué hablas, Papyrus? Undyne esta...

— Undyne se fue de vacaciones. — _Interrumpe la conversación el esqueleto más bajo._ — Tal vez luego le muestres el gran puesto que te has ganado por tu gran esfuerzo, eres el mejor, bro. Yo nunca hubiera aceptado la corona, no se me da eso de tener "muchas responsabilidades". Tu lo harás genial Papyrus, estoy seguro.

— ¡S-Sans! — _No podía creer que le había mentido a su propio hermano para que este no se enterase de la cruel verdad._

— ¡El gran Papyrus será un buen rey! — _Se pone la corona en su cráneo._

【Las esperanzas de salir a la superficie, desaparecieron.〗

 _ **Papyrus intenta animar a los monstruos sin tener éxito.**_

— ¡He preparado espaguetis para todos! — _Los monstruos se acercan para servirse un plato del espagueti hecho por el rey, aunque se les ve demasiado decaídos._

 _ **Lo único que hará que esa esperanza vuelva, es conseguir otras almas humanas para salir de aquel lugar.**_

【No quiero matar a ningún humano.〗

— Sans. — _El joven de los esqueletos le hablaba a su hermano._ — Como rey, ¿qué debería hacer? — _Sostiene su cráneo con sus manos._ — Todos creen que continuare el deber de Asgore, pero... — _Guarda un momento de silencio._ — No quiero lastimar a ningún humano, quiero que sean mis amigos y pasen mis puzzles para luego comer de mis deliciosos espaguetis.

 _ **Sans, al ver a su hermano cayendo en la desesperación, tiene que hacer el trabajo de rey sin que este se entere.**_

— No te preocupes bro. Encontraremos una solución para todo esto. — _Le da unas palmaditas a "su espalda"._ — Como tu vocero y consejero, te ayudare como siempre lo he hecho.

— Sans... — _Abraza al esqueleto pequeño._ — Gracias.

【Haré el trabajo sucio. Si con verte feliz, tengo que arrebatar vidas, no me importara manchar mis manos por tu felicidad.〗

— Lo siento niño... no habrá resentimientos, ¿verdad? — _Su ojo izquierdo comienza a brillar._


	2. Chapter 2

…

 _ **\- Un hermoso ángel tendrá que aliviar las penas de sus súbditos –**_

 _ **\- Estos desean**_ _ **libertad**_ _ **–**_

 _ **-El sólo puede ofrecerles**_ _ **bondad**_ _ **–**_

 _ **\- Esto no será suficiente para liberarlos de su**_ _ **prisión**_ _ **–**_

 **Capítulo 1.- El nuevo rey, ¡el gran Papyrus!**

 _Hace mucho tiempo, una guerra entre dos razas comenzó._

 _Los humanos y los monstruos luchaban entre sí._

 _Los vencederos, fueron los humanos por su gran_ _ **determinación**_ _._

 _Los monstruos tuvieron que ser expulsados de la superficie y vivir en el subsuelo._

 _Una gran barrera les impide salir nuevamente._

 _Es por eso, que se necesitaban siete almas humanas para liberarlos de aquel lugar que llamaban_ _ **"hogar"**_ _._

 _Con mucho esfuerzo, se consiguieron seis almas._

 _El último niño/a que cayera en este lugar, sería el que decidiera el destino de los monstruos._

" _ **Se decidía que un ángel caería del cielo, pero se desconocía si este sería bueno o malo".**_

 _Ese niño/a, les arrebato el gran sueño que tenían los monstruos._

 _Su libertad._

 _No conforme por haberles arrebatado su deseo, también había dejado a familias y amigos destrozados por la muerte de un ser queridos para ellos._

— ¡Sans! Estas inventando eso último. — _El menor de los esqueletos levanta la mitad de su cuerpo que antes estaba recostada en su cama en forma de coche de carreras._ — ¡El humano no le hizo daño a nadie…! B-Bueno, tal vez se fue sin despedirse y por accidente hizo desaparecer las almas, ¡pero él no lastimaría a ninguno de nosotros!

— Heh, tienes razón hermano. Estaba inventando eso último para saber si seguías despierto. — _Mira hacia otro lado al saber que lo último si era verdad, aunque debía seguir mintiéndole a su hermano. No podía decirle realmente la situación por la cual debía afrontar._

— ¡Sigo despierto! Pásate a la parte donde aparezco yo y consigo que todos nosotros salgamos a la superficie. — _Un brillo en sus cuencas aparece._

— Ok.

 _Al desconocerse el paradero del rey; tal vez el también se fue de "_ _ **vacaciones**_ _", los monstruos que debían trabajar tuvieron que decir a uno de ellos que tuviese el cargo del rey._

 _Rápidamente, decidieron que el rey debía ser el gran Papyrus, un monstruo genial, divertido, amable, bondadoso, inteligente; esas eran características perfectas para ser el nuevo rey._

" _ **Si un niño/a cayera al subsuelo, si fuese bueno o malo, debía pasar por los puzzles del rey".**_

 _Nuestra majestad, con su gran habilidad y estrategia, conseguía su propósito, hacer que nosotros, los monstruos, viviéramos felices en la superficie._

— Y… fin. Buena historia, ¿no es así? — _"Guiña" una de sus cuencas._

— ¡Es la mejor historia de todas! Si yo aparezco, será de las mejores historias, Nyeh heh heh.

— Eso es verdad. Welp, es hora de dormir, el nuevo rey debe tener muchas energías para su coronación.

— ¡Yo siempre tengo energías!

— Lo sé, es por eso que eres genial. — _Su típica sonrisa se "amplia" un poco más._ — Buenas noches, Papyrus.

— ¡Buenas noches, Sans! — _El esqueleto más bajo se baja de su silla y se dispone irse de la habitación de su hermano._ — ¡Sans, debes despertarte temprano, la coronación será en la mañana, no lo olvides!

— ¿Cómo podría olvidarlo? Será el día más importante para mi hermano, y no deseo arruinarlo, así que dormiré y descansare estos "viejos huesos".

— Hmmm… — _Suspira._ — Ya vete a dormir, Sans. — _Se recuesta en su cama._

— Si, que descanses. — _Abre la puerta y apaga la luz de la habitación. Antes de irse, ve por un momento a su hermano._ — Papyrus… — _Sale de la habitación y cierra la puerta._

 _Se sentía afortunado de no haber perdido a su hermano menor, pero gracias a las acciones de este/a niño/a, ahora su hermano debía tomar el cargo del rey. Si él no fuese tan flojo como todo el "mundo" le decía, hubiese tomado el cargo y así Papyrus no tendría tantas responsabilidades._

 _Ser rey lo emociono tanto, y eso hizo alegrarse al ver a su hermano feliz, aunque lo que no se esperaban, era que su "destino" cambiaria por completo._

 _Todavía recuerda el día en que Alphys le dio la noticia a Papyrus que él sería el nuevo rey._

— **Papyrus. —** _ **La científica real, con una mirada seria, sostenía en sus manos la corona del anterior rey.**_ **— Ya que tu hermano Sans no se hará cargo, todos nosotros te pedimos que seas el nuevo rey del subsuelo. Por favor. —** _ **Acerca la corona a las manos temblorosas de Papyrus.**_ **— Ya no será necesario que seas parte de la guardia real, ahora serás nuestro rey.**

 _Su hermano no negó ese cargo, lo acepto con mucho gusto._

 _La vida de Papyrus y la de él, cambiaria por completo desde mañana._

…

— ¡Sans! Ya tenemos que estar en el castillo. — _El esqueleto más alto usaba una vestimenta "digno de un rey", sólo le faltaba su corona._ — ¿Ya estás listo?

— Papyrus, ¿en verdad debo usar esto? — _Este abre la puerta y muestra su vestimenta. Al igual que su hermano, usaba ropa muy formal, pero no tanto como la de Papyrus._ — Al que van a coronar es a ti, no a mí.

— Al ser yo el nuevo rey, tú serás parte de la realeza, es por eso que también debes vestirte como tal, te vez bien hermano, no te quejes.

— Agh, por ti usaré esto. — _"Respira hondo" y "exhala"._ — ¿No que tenías mucha prisa? Se nos está haciendo tarde.

— ¡Es verdad! — _Carga a su hermano en su espalda para salir corriendo e ir al castillo._ — Te cargaré porque sé que te quedarás dormido en el camino.

— Me conoces bien, heh.

 _Papyrus sujeta bien a Sans y se dispone a correr lo más rápido posible para no llegar tarde a su compromiso._

…

 _Terminando la ceremonia, todos los monstruos gritaban el nombre del nuevo rey._

 _¡Papyrus!_

— ¡W-Wowie! Siempre desee tener reconocimiento, pero esto no es lo que soñaba, ¡es mucha más genial esto! — _Sonreí ampliamente._ — Sans, ¿me queda bien la corona? — _Se incorpora mejor en la silla._ — ¿Este trono es de mi estilo?

— Todo te queda genial Papyrus, sólo me pregunto el por qué me pusieron también una corona… esta es la de la reina. — _Un tono "azulado" aparece en sus pómulos._

— ¡Vamos, Sans! Disfruta el momento, prometiste no hacerme enojar el día de hoy. — _Empieza a reprocharle._

— Lo siento, bro. — _Comienza a rascarse en "su cabellera"._ — Ya no me quejare.

 _Hubo una gran celebración._

 _Los monstruos esperaban que el nuevo rey siguiera con el propósito de su anterior-difundo rey._

 _Lo que estos desconocían._

 _Es que este nuevo rey, con un corazón tan puro, no le haría ningún daño a nadie._

 _ **\- Nadie debe conocer "tu debilidad" -**_

 _ **\- Si alguien llegasen a conocerla -**_

 _ **\- Trataran de derrocarte -**_

 _ **\- "Yo no lo permitiré" -**_


	3. Chapter 3

…

 _ **-Si llegase aquel anhelado**_ **reseteo** _ **-**_

 _ **-Volveremos a nuestra "vida anterior"-**_

 _ **-Nuestros amigos y familiares volverían-**_

 _ **-Y todo este caos-**_

 _ **-Sería olvidado-**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 *** Pero nunca volverás a resetear, ¿verdad?**

 **Capítulo 2.- Nuevo hogar.**

— Papyrus, ¿cuándo se terminara la fiesta? — _Continúa bostezando desde hace una hora._ — ¿No crees que ya es suficiente?

— ¡Por supuesto que no, Sans! Además, mis súbditos quieren seguir festejando, yo no puedo negárselos, se les ve muy feliz. — _Arregla una de las mangas de su traje._ — Hace un momento los vi muy desanimados, pero con mi discurso, un brillo en sus ojos apareció, yo lo vi, quiero que todos ellos sean felices, ¡como el gran Papyrus! — _Una dulce risa se escucha al terminar su frase._

— Serás un gran rey, hermano. — _Sostiene por un momento la esquelética mano de su hermano menor._ — Serás el mejor rey que ha tenido el subsuelo.

— ¿Crees que podría superar al Señor Dreemurr? Si nos escucha que hablamos de él podrá enojarse, mi cargo de rey es temporal, ¿no?

— Papyrus… — _Sostiene con poco más de fuerza la mano del menor._ — Has sido coronado porqué nuestro anterior rey, murió.

— ¿Q-Qué? ¿P-Por qué nadie me lo dijo? — _Toca su clavícula en muestra de sorpresa._

— No pensé que fuese necesario hacerlo, sabía muy bien que te pondrías de esa manera y negarías tomar ese cargo por respeto a nuestro anterior rey.

— P-Pero, Sans… yo… — _Empieza a titubear._

— Shh… no te agobies Papyrus, harás perfecto tu papel. Me tienes a mí para ayudarte en todo, ¿recuerdas? Todo estará bien, lo prome… — _Recordó que no le agradaba hacer promesas, ya que la anterior le había costado mucho. Algunas veces ha llegado arrepentirse de haber aceptado aquella promesa que le hizo hacer esa señora detrás de la puerta. Sin tan sólo no hubiese hecho caso a esa promesa, ni su hermano ni el estarían en esa situación._ — e-estoy seguro de ello.

— S-Si tú lo dices. — _Baja un poco la mirada._

— Hey, hermano, no pongas esa cara, tus súbditos te verán y se preocuparan, no quieres eso, ¿verdad? Anímate. — _Da una pequeñas "palmitas" en la "espalda" del rey._

— ¡Tienes razón! ¡Debo ser fuerte por mis súbditos! — _Toma con sus dos manos la mano del mayor._ — ¡Gracias hermano!

— Heh, de nada. — _Cierra por un momento sus cuencas al no querer ver a su hermano por la "inesperada" acción de este._

— ¡Sans! ¡Ni se te ocurra dormirte!

— No voy a dormirme.

— ¡Te estás acomodando en la silla para dormir, te estoy viendo!

— No lo estoy haciendo. — _Levanta sus piernas para "acostarlas" en la silla que le pertenecía a la anterior reina._

— Sans…

— Heh.

— _Suspira._ — Huesos flojos. — _Carga entre sus brazos a su hermano menor, pensó que ya sería momento de terminar con la celebración de la coronación. Se levanta de su trono y da unos pasos al frente para dar un mensaje._ — ¡Ejem! Su rey, el gran Papyrus, desea agradecerles por esta gran fiesta, pero debo disculparme con ustedes, la fiesta terminara antes de la hora prevista, así que les pido que con el menor ruido posible, regresen a sus hogares. — _Algunas "expresiones de desaprobación" fueron escuchadas en el salón._ — No se desanimen mis queridos súbditos, muy pronto estaremos festejando varias cosas aquí en el castillo. Mañana iniciare con mi reinado, así que espero que todos tengan mucha energía para continuar con sus trabajos habituales.

 _En el salón, el nombre del nuevo rey del subsuelo resonaba a cada momento con mucha emoción._

 _Sentían que no habían cometido el error de haber elegido aquel esqueleto extrovertido._

— Nyeh heh heh.

…

 _Caminando por un pasillo bastante largo, el esqueleto más alto seguía cargando al más bajo con mucho cuidado; no quería despertarlo._

 _Al igual que todos los demás monstruos, ellos debían descansar bastante para hacer sus nuevas actividades como administradores de su hogar. Siendo el como rey y Sans como su consejero y secretario (aunque en sí su papel sería de Lord), debían siempre estar al pendiente de su pueblo, es por eso que no debían perder el tiempo en tomar "siestas restauradoras" como suele llamarlas su hermano._

 _Ya no era necesario regresar a pueblo de Snowdin; el castillo ya tenía nuevos propietarios._

 _Papyrus no estaba del todo feliz al enterarse de la muerte del anterior rey. Antes de conocer esa terrible noticia, pensaba que le habían dado el puesto por un tiempo porqué Sans le pidió de favor al rey un poco de "reconocimiento" e "imagen" para ser más popular, o por el hecho de "el estar en vacaciones", le pidió a Alphys darle la corona al que creía más digno de ella en el tiempo que "estaría" de vacaciones._

 _Su hermano le había mentido al preguntarle sobre el paradero del Señor Dreemurr._

 _ **¿Le habrá mentido en otras cosas?**_

 _Negaba pensar en ello._

 _Su hermano Sans no es de esas personas._

 _Será flojo, contará chistes muy malos y se la pasará durmiendo todo el santo día, pero no es de ese tipo de monstruos. Su hermano_ _ **siempre le decía la verdad**_ _. No importara si fuese algo malo,_ _ **el nunca le ocultaría nada**_ _._

 _Bueno, aunque lo anterior es_ _ **algo falso**_ _ya que le había mentido con anterioridad sobre el rey; su hermano_ _ **evitaba**_ _decirle algunas cosas para_ _ **no preocuparse**_ _, aunque no estaba de acuerdo con ello, Sans no cambiaría. Para su hermano,_ _ **el siempre sería su prioridad**_ _, no le importaba si saliese afectado en ello por sus acciones, si es para protegerlo, no le importaría ser_ _ **un pecador**_ _._

…

 _Estando ya en la habitación del anterior/difunto rey, el menor recuesta a su hermano en una enorme cama. En esa noche, debían compartir cama, ya que no estaba totalmente arregladas las habitaciones correspondientes para ellos, es por eso que tuvieron como última opción usar este cuarto._

 _Retirando sus coronas y quitándose sus respectivos "uniformes" de la realeza, los dos hermanos tratarían de dormir "plácidamente" en su nueva "casa"._

— Buenas noches, Sans. — _Le da un "pequeño" beso en la frente del antes mencionado._ — Espera… no puedo dormir si Sans no me cuenta un cuento. — _Antes de intentar despertar a su hermano, ve por un instante la cara que tenía este. Se veía muy cansado y preocupado, no sería correcto despertarlo. Le preocupaba un poco ver la expresión de Sans, no suele ver seguido esa faceta de su hermano mayor._ — Tienes suerte de tener un hermano tan genial, así que no te despertare… por esta ocasión. — _Se recuesta nuevamente en la cama. Estaba dispuesto a dormir sin la necesidad de escuchar algunos de los cuentos de su hermano mayor._

 _ **-No siempre podrás ocultar "tus secretos"-**_

 _ **-¿Te preocupas bastante que aquella "hermosa flor" se marchite al conocer la verdad?-**_


	4. Chapter 4

…

 **-Si quieres un trabajo bien hecho-**

 **-Debes hacerlo por ti mismo-**

 **-Depender de alguien más te hará ver débil-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-"¿** **Acaso eres débil** **?"-**

 **Capítulo 3.- Aprender.**

 _Una tenue luz es reflejada en uno de los ventanales de la habitación._

 _Sin muchas energías, el menor de los esqueletos abre sus cuencas y levanta la mitad de su cuerpo de la cama. Se estira un poco y un "gran bostezo" sale de su boca._

 _Se sentía todavía cansado. Anoche, cuando intento dormir, pensó en varias cosas._

 _Pensaba en cómo debería de administrar a su pueblo, las acciones que debe hacer para ser un buen rey, entre otras cosas. No deseaba decepcionar a los monstruos que habían confiando en él; no quería verlos de nuevo con esos rostros "de poca esperanza"._

 _Giro un poco su cuerpo para ver a su hermano Sans. Como era de esperarse, seguía durmiendo._

 _ **¿Cómo su hermano podía dormir con "**_ _ **tanta tranquilidad**_ _ **" teniendo ya un puesto más importante?**_

 _Cuando tenía el puesto de centinela, se pasaba la mayoría del tiempo durmiendo, yéndose a otras partes que no era su puesto de vigilancia, o iba a comer seis veces al día; era muy poco el tiempo que realmente hacía su trabajo._

 _Ahora que tiene el puesto de Lord, ¿tomará más en serio sus responsabilidades?  
Realmente esperaba que fuese así. El gran Papyrus puede con cualquier trabajo que le pongan en frente, pero si en algún momento necesitase la ayuda de su hermano, en verdad espera que este esté dispuesto y disponible en ayudarlo. _

— Sans. — _Con sus manos, comienza a mover con lentitud el pequeño cuerpo del antes mencionado._ — Despierta huesos flojos. — _Continúa con su acción._

— ¿Hmm? — _Fastidiado por ser despertado de esa manera, rueda en la cama dándole la espalda a su hermano._ — Papyrus, es muy temprano, ni siquiera los pájaros del jardín están cantando.

— Nosotros debemos estar despiertos antes que todos. — _Se levanta de la cama y camina hacia el ropero gigante que está en la esquina de la habitación. Sus nuevas ropas ya estaban colgadas en aquel ropero, así que comenzaría a cambiarse su pijama por el "uniforme del rey"._ — Además, Alphys me pidió vernos temprano en la sala del trono, así que no debemos llegar tarde. — _Suspiro con cansancio. La armadura era muy pesada para el (era un principiante en usar armaduras) y no ayudaba mucho el no dormir bien, así que le era un poco difícil caminar estando vestido de esa manera._ — Vamos Sans, no debemos perder más tiempo.

 _Sans noto el diferente tono de voz de Papyrus. Noto su cansancio.  
No tenía ni un día teniendo el cargo de rey y ya se estaba estresando. _

— Esta bien, ya voy. — _No deseaba fastidiar más a su hermano de lo que ya está. El mayor hizo lo mismo que el menor, tomo su "nuevo vestuario" y comenzó a vestirse con ella. Agradecía internamente que no usaría vestidos; pensaba que por falta de reina, el debía tomar ese puesto, gracias a dios no fue así._ — Ya estoy listo hermano.

— Ok, vamos. — _Sin perder más tiempo, trata de caminar con rapidez para llegar pronto a la sala del reino._ — Ah… Sans. — _El más alto se detiene por un momento para bajar su mirada y ver al más bajo._ — Gracias por estar conmigo, apoyándome y ayudándome. Tal vez tengamos mucho trabajo de ahora en adelante, pero siento que juntos podremos superar cualquier obstáculo. — _Muestra su típica sonrisa llena de emoción y alegría._

— No me agradezcas, bro, para eso somos hermanos. — _Se sintió algo aliviado al ver la amplia sonrisa de su hermano. Deseaba verlo siempre feliz y en paz, no viviendo en tanta intranquilidad y con tantas responsabilidades. Es por esa razón que deseaba hacer el mayor trabajo posible para ver a su hermano alegre._ — No debemos perder más tiempo, vamos con Al.

— ¡Sí! — _Estrecha su mano derecha con la mano izquierda de su hermano. Ya tenían la costumbre de tomarse de las manos, se sentían protegidos el uno al otro estando de esa manera._

— Heh. — _Viendo a su hermano de buen humor, como casi siempre lo estaba, le hacía sentirse feliz._

…

— Buenos días, su majestad, Lord. — _Saluda a los dos hermanos inclinando su cabeza. La acción de la reptil los hizo confundirse, ¿acaso ya todos los monstruos lo saludarían de esa manera? Les parecía extraño, pero debían acostumbrarse, ahora ellos eran parte de la realeza, el escalón más alto de las clases sociales de su hogar, es por eso que debían comportarse ante ellos de esa forma._ — Disculpen las molestias al hacerles despertarse tan temprano para esta junta, pero mi deber es explicarles la manera en como deberán dirigir el reino y las responsabilidades que tienen.

— No te preocupes, querida súbdita. — _Acaricia la cabeza de la reptil; esta le dio un escalofrió por tal muestra de cariño tan desinteresado por parte del nuevo rey._ — El gran Papyrus debe aprender muchas cosas… bueno… — _Mira de reojo a su hermano._ — Los dos debemos aprender, ¿no es así, hermano?

— Yep, tienes razón.

— E-Esta bien. — _Saca un libro grueso de su maletín._ — B-Bueno, iniciare leyéndoles… — _Fue interrumpida por la expresión "infantil" del rey._

— ¡Wowie! Ese es un libro enorme, ¿debo aprenderme todo eso? — _Pregunto vacilante mientras señalaba el libro._

— Si, su majestad, deberá aprenderse las reglas que comprenden en este libro. No sólo deberá estudiar este libro, tengo otros que podrán ayudarles. — _Saca otros cuatro libros del mismo tamaño del libro que cargaba en su mano._

— Wow, esos sí que son libros enormes. Al, ¿no tendrás un libro más pequeño donde resuman esas enciclopedias?

— Lo siento mi Lord, pero estos cinco libros son los resúmenes.

— B-Bueno… tal vez sean grandes pero… ¡no importa! Yo, el gran Papyrus, me aprenderé todo.

— … — _El mayor suspira con pesadez. Leer todo eso lo mataría, literalmente. En el pasado leía bastantes libros, pero ahora, muy apenas puede terminar de leer un pequeño cuento para dormir._ — Papyrus, ¿y si lees eso por mi? Yo con la práctica y con verte aprenderé "hacer" mis obligaciones. — _Trataba de desligarse de una de sus obligaciones que era leer esos libros._

— ¡No Sans! Debemos leerlos y aprender juntos, no me dejes todo el trabajo a mí. — _Le ha negado rotundamente la petición de su hermano._

— Vamos hermano…

— Ya dije que no Sans. — _Sigue negándose._

— Agh… — _"Rueda sus cuencas". Noto que había sigo egoísta pedirle eso a su hermano cuando hace unos minutos pensaba en no darle mucha carga a su hermano._ — Lo siento hermano, es verdad que esto debemos hacerlo juntos. — _Sonríe avergonzado._ — Perdón por la interrupción Al, continua. — _Hace un ademán para que esta continuara con su deber._

— Gracias Lord. Como decía, les leeré un párrafo de la primera página… — _Abre el libro y se dispone a leer._ — Si tienen alguna pregunta, pueden detenerme y yo les resolveré sus dudas. — _Los dos esqueletos asienten._

 _Este sería un largo día._

 _ **-Ver "feliz" a ese "monstruo" es sencillo-**_

 _ **-Que realmente sienta alegría ese "ser especial" no lo es tanto-**_

 _ **-¿Qué cosas harías por él?-**_

 _ **-¿Lo darías todo?-**_

 _ **-¿Sacrificarías tantas cosas para lograr aquel propósito?-**_


	5. Chapter 5

…

 **-Los sueños no son nada fáciles de cumplir-**

 **-Ser alguien** **soñador** **es realmente lamentable-**

 **-Esas personas son las que más sufren al darse cuenta que sus sueños nunca se harán realidad-**

 **Capítulo 4.- Deber del rey.**

— Regla número 420. — _La científica real había pasado horas leyendo a sus majestades las reglas y obligaciones que debían cumplir al pie de la letra. Apenas iba a la mitad de uno de los tantos libros faltantes por leer._

— Oye, Al. — _El mayor de los esqueletos llama la atención a la reptil. Al escuchar parte de su nombre, deja de leer aquel libro grueso y fijo su vista al Lord._ — Es muy interesante esas reglas pero… — _La parte de_ _interesante_ _fue dicha mostrando unas "comillas" con sus dos manos._ — ¿podemos posponer esa lectura para mañana? Estoy agotado. — _Cierra sus cuencas mientras comienza a bostezar._

— Su majestad, es mi prioridad explicarles la manera en la cual deben administrar y manejar este reino lo más pronto posible. — _Ajusta sus anteojos._ —Si nos atrasamos, tal vez el reino caiga en pedazos. Más de lo que ya está. — _Esto último fue susurrado. Sans le advirtió no decir ninguna palabra acerca de la muerte de su mejor amiga y de su estrella favorita, ya que acabaría con el mismo destino. Sans protegía al rey como si fuese un objeto demasiado valioso, y no permitiría que nadie desairare la felicidad de su hermano menor._

— ¿Dijiste algo, querida súbdito Alphys? — _El rey no alcanzo a escuchar con caridad lo antes dicho por la reptil. Está empezó a temblar, si decía literalmente lo antes dicho, sería castigada._

— Y-Yo… — _Tanto nerviosismos la hacía torpe; no tenía idea de cómo responderle al rey._

— No dijo nada bro, ¿verdad Al? — _Las pequeñas pupilas blancas de las cuencas de Sans habían desaparecido; sólo se veía "oscuridad"._

— ¡E-Es verdad! ¡N-No dije nada! — _Ríe con nerviosismo. El Lord "salvo" su vida._

— ¡Oh, ya veo! — _Por la tanta inocencia del joven rey, creyó por completo "las mentiras" de sus dos personas de confianza._ — Querida súbdito, por primera vez estoy de acuerdo con mi hermano, hemos estado horas aquí sentados. No quiere decir que no estoy de acuerdo con tu trabajo, pero siento que debemos posponerlo para mañana, mi hermano y yo estaremos al cien por cierto para seguir aprendiendo. — _Muestra una amplia sonrisa._ — Gracias por cumplir correctamente con tu deber, Alphys.

— Majestad… — _Como decirle que no a ese esqueleto tan bueno._ — está bien, como usted ordene. — _Cierra el libro grueso. Lo pone encima de los demás libros; se dispone a levantarlos para llevarlos devuelta al laboratorio para al día siguiente llevarlos de nuevo a la sala._

— ¡No es necesario que te los lleves, puedes dejarlos aquí! — _Detiene las acciones de la científica real._ — Será cansado para ti cargar todo eso de nuevo, nosotros los cuidaremos.

— O-Ok. — _Deja los libros en la misma posición de antes._ — Entonces, a la misma hora los esperare aquí majestades. — _Hace una pequeña reverencia. Los hermanos asienten a su acción._ — Volveré al laboratorio, si necesitan algo, no duden en llamarme, estaré aquí enseguida.

— Muy bien. — _Se levanta de su trono para despedirse de la manera que le había enseñado el libro._ — Hasta luego, Alphys. — _De nuevo, muestra una amplia sonrisa._

— Bye Al. — _Guiña una de sus cuencas. Alguien no estaba cumpliendo con las reglas._

 _Estando solos los dos hermanos esqueletos, suspiraron por el "gran trabajo" que estaban haciendo._

— Nunca creí que ser rey fuese tan pesado. — _Toma de nuevo asiento en su gran trono._ — Gracias por decirle a Alphys que terminara todo eso para mañana.

— Wow, nunca creí escucharte decir eso.

— ¿Decir qué? — _Fija su vista al mayor._

— Bueno, estás procrastinando. Dejar algo para después no es lo tuyo.

— S-Siempre hay una primera vez para todo, no exageres. Además, siento que ya hemos aprendido lo suficiente por hoy. — _"Aclara su garganta"._

— Como tú digas. — _"Rueda sus cuencas". Conocía bastante bien al menor, éste estaba cansado y decidió dejar "las clases" para después._ — Oye, no es que no desee pasar tiempo contigo hermano, pero tienes deberes que hacer.

— ¡Es cierto! — _Se levanta de golpe de su asiento._ — Debo preparar mis deliciosos espaguetis para alimentar y animar el animo a mis súbditos, gracias por recordármelo. — _Da grandes zancadas para estar enfrente de la gran puerta._ — Nos vemos más tarde, hermano. — _Los guardias que "protegían" la puerta, al ver al rey pasar cerca de está, la abren._ — ¡No te duermas! Tienes que revisar el papeleo. — _Grita esto último antes de salir de la sala del trono._

— Heh, papeleo. Algo que siempre he evitado, ahora lo haré toda mi vida. — _Suspira._

…

— ¡Aquí tienen mis queridos súbditos! Espaguetis para todos. — _Comienza a servir platos llenos de espaguetis._

— Majestad, ¿para qué esforzase en hacer esto? Ha estado haciendo esto por semanas, nosotros no tenemos esperanza de salir y de seguir viviendo, es inútil esforzarse en algo que no sirve en absoluto.

— No digas eso. — _Se pone a la altura del monstruo._ — Debemos ser optimistas, pronto superaremos estos tiempos difíciles, no te desanimes. — _Acaricia las orejitas de conejo que tiene aquel monstruo._

— ¡Majestad! ¡Majestad! — _Unos de los guardias trata de llamar la atención del rey._ — ¡Un humano… a caído en las ruinas! — _La noticia fue escuchada por algunos monstruos que estaban cerca del guardia._

— ¿Un humano? — _Alza un poco la voz por la emoción._ — ¿Es el mismo humano que cayó antes? Uno de suéter azul con líneas rosas, castaño.

— No su majestad, es un humano que no hemos visto antes.

— Ya veo, entonces, ¡preparen los puzzles!, el humano, si desea pertenecer a este lugar, deberá ser digno y superar todos mis pruebas, Nyeh heh heh. — _Se dispone a buscar a su hermano Sans para darle las buenas noticias._

— ¿Un humano… a caído? — _Entre la multitud se comienzan a escuchar murmullos._ — Si recolectamos de nuevo las almas, podremos ser libres, tal como lo prometió nuestro difunto y anterior rey. — _Los murmullos empiezan a escucharse más fuertes. El rey trato de escucharlos._ — Si nuestro actual rey toma sus almas… ¡seremos libres! — _Ahora los monstruos gritaban sus deseos._ — ¡El rey Papyrus conseguirá nuestra libertad! ¡Seremos libres! ¡Libres! ¡El rey Papyrus es el único que puede salvarnos! ¡Rey Papyrus! ¡Rey! ¡Rey! ¡Rey Papyrus! — _Esos gritos aturdió al actual rey. Se sentía confundido. ¿Cómo era posible que por la caída de ese humano recobraran su voluntad en un sólo instante cuando él lo ha estado intentando por meses? ¿Debía dejar a un lado los puzzles y hacer el trabajo que hacía Asgore? El no quería hacerlo, pero debía hacerlo. Es su deber._

…

— Papyrus, ya ordene todo el papeleo, ¿ahora qué debo hacer? — _Se acerca para estar a un lado del rey._

— Sans, un humano ha caído en las ruinas. — _Escuchando las palabras de su hermano menor, el mayor se estremece._ — No es el mismo de antes, es un humano diferente. ¿Sabes lo que los monstruos dicen? _**"Una alma para romper la barrera" "Una alma nos hará libres"**_ _._ Ellos desean que yo tome esas almas. No puzzles. No juicio. Es la primera vez que veo esperanza en sus ojos desde hace meses. Esperan que continúe con lo que hacía Asgore. — _Apoya su cráneo en su mano derecha._ — Sans… ¿qué debería hacer? Como su rey, ¿qué se supone que debería hacer?

— … — _El más bajo, sin decir nada, se retira de la sala del trono, dejando solo al rey. Sabía que llegaría el día donde debía cumplir con su otra obligación._

 **-Tú, el que hacía cumplir la justicia-**

 **-Está cometiendo un crimen imperdonable-**

 **-¿Perderás el juicio sólo por ver tranquilo y feliz a ese monstruo apreciado para ti?-**


	6. Chapter 6

_**…**_

 _ **-¿Desde cuándo te has alejado tanto de mi lado?-**_

 _ **-¿Desde cuándo me ocultas cosas?-**_

 _ **-Hemos sido unidos desde mi nacimiento-**_

 _ **-¿Por qué ahora te alejas en el momento que más te necesito?-**_

 **Capítulo 5.- Primera alma.**

— Sans, ¿qué debería hacer...? — _Al escuchar un ruido extraño en donde algunas flores amarillas se expanden por el aire, supone que su hermano mayor se ha ido. Suspira al darse cuenta que ahora está solo._ — ¿Deberé... matar humanos? — _Quita la corona de su cráneo._ — Dejando de lado mi posición como rey y gobernante de este lugar, ¿sería correcto hacerlo? — _Observa con detenimiento la pieza importante del rey, su corona._ — ¿Deberé seguir con el "trabajo" del anterior rey? — _Se pone de pie y deja la corona en el trono._ — Sin tan sólo Undyne regresara pronto de sus vacaciones o contestará mis mensajes y llamadas, ella me daría un buen consejo. Pero al no tenerte cerca, debo depender de Sans y Alphys, no diré que ellos no puedan darme algún buen consejo, Sans me diría que hiciera lo que quisiera, mientras que Alphys me pediría seguir el reglamento. A pesar de tener su opinión totalmente valida, no me ayudarían en absoluto. — _Da un pequeño paseo por las flores amarillas plantadas en el suelo._ — Necesito escucharte, Undyne.

 **...**

 _El lord, o mejor conocido como Sans, caminaba por las "calles" de Snowdin, los pocos monstruos que sobrevivieron al humano, lo saludaban con mucho respeto; el sólo lo correspondía moviendo su mano a los lados mientras mostraba su típica sonrisa._

 _Escucho por los guardias reales sobre la ubicación exacta del humano. Como era de esperarse, ha caído un pequeño niño que, al caer en este "infierno", obtendría "un terrible momento". El humano estaba en las afueras de las ruinas, donde comenzaba el bosque._

— Aquí estás. — _Observaba al pequeño humano a lo lejos._ — Esto lo hago por Papyrus. Sólo por él. — _Gracias a su magia, este se posiciona en un segundo atrás de humano._ — Humano, ¿acaso no piensas saludar a unos de los gobernantes de este lugar? Date la vuelta, y dame la mano. — _Antes de "arrebatar su alma" deseaba ver el rostro de aquel niño._

— ... — _La espalda del pequeño humano empezaba a sentirse "pesada" por la tensión del momento. No quería ser visto por nadie, sólo quería escapar y volver a casa con su familia. Con lentitud, comienza a girar su cuerpo para ver frente a frente "la cosa" que lo había visto. ¿Será bueno? ¿Me hará daño? Preguntas vagas con necesidad de conocer la respuesta pasaba por su mente. Teniéndolo de frente, dio unos pasos atrás al ver un pequeño esqueleto con vestuario "de la realeza" sonriéndole. Sus cuencas están vacías y negras, "pareciese como si su alma se hubiese ido"._ — Eh... — _Saca de su bolsillo un pequeño palo de madera, sujetándolo con sus dos manos, apunta "aquella arma" al esqueleto._ — ¡N-No te me acerques! ¡Aléjate!

— Oh niño, que terribles modales tienes. — _El pequeño palo de madera se volvió azul, enseguida, sale volando lejos de las manos del humano._ — Mi nombre es Sans.

— ¡N-No me importa! — _Temiendo por su vida, da media vuelta y corre para alejarse lo más posible de aquel monstruo._

— Por favor, no hagas más difícil mi trabajo, niño. — _Usando nuevamente su magia, se posiciona enfrente del humano. Grande fue la sorpresa del humano por la habilidad "tan extraña" que posee; este cayo de "sentón" al suelo._

— T-Te lo pido, no me hagas daño. — _El humano le ruega estando todavía en el suelo al causante de su gran terror._ — Por favor.

— Lo siento niño... no habrá resentimientos, ¿verdad? — _Su cuenca izquierda comienza a brillar en un tono azulado. Un "gaster blaster" aparece detrás de el._

— ¡Detente! — Un horrible alarido fue escuchado por todo el bosque; hubo silencio al escucharse un fuerte ruido de un ataque.

— Lo lamento, señora. — _Toma con cuidado un destello de color verde en forma de corazón._ — Pero debo romper nuestra promesa, ¿podría perdonarme al conocer la razón por la cual la he roto? — _Terminando aquella frase, se dispone a irse dejando un pequeño cadáver en el suelo. La nieve caí encima del cuerpo, cubriendo un poco el estado en el cual había quedado por el ataque._

 **...**

— Esta decidido, no matare a ningún humano. Encontrare una forma para salir de aquí sin la necesidad de hacerle daño a nadie. — _Alza su voz para darse ánimo a sí mismo._

 **— Esta decidido, seguiré matando humanos; yo haré el trabajo sucio. Si con verte feliz tengo que arrebatar vidas, no me importara manchas mis manos por tu felicidad. — _Deja la alma antes obtenida en una de las capsulas._**

 **...**

 _ **-¿Estará bien desobedecer las órdenes del rey?-**_


	7. Chapter 7

…

 **-Ocultar cosas causaran varios problemas en el futuro-**

 **-Y no sólo tú los obtendrás-**

 **-Alguien apreciado para ti-**

 **-Sin tener conocimiento de tus acciones-**

 **-Quedará embaucado en tus errores-**

 **Capítulo seis.- Segunda alma.**

— ¡Sans! ¡Sans! ¿Dónde estás? — _Corría por los pasillos de la casa del antiguo rey._ — ¡Tch! ¡No debemos perder el tiempo flojeando, debemos trabajar! — _Alza su voz por si su hermano mayor escucha sus órdenes._

— Sup Pap. — _Aparece a un lado del rey al escuchar su voz enfadada._ — Oye, ¿por qué esa cara? — _Guiña una de sus cuencas._

— ¡¿Por qué tengo esta cara?! — _Señala su rostro._ — ¡He tenido que hacer tu trabajo, Sans! — _Suspira fastidiado._ — ¿No sabes que tengo mucho trabajo que hacer para que después tenga que hacer el tuyo?

— Lo siento hermano, tuve unas cosas que hacer y perdí mucho tiempo en ello. — _Rasca "su nuca"; ocultarle su hermano "su actividad" le hacía sentir que "sus pecados trepaban por su espalda._ — No volverá a ocurrir.

— Eso espero, Sans. — _Trata de no enfadarse más de lo que ya está._

— Así será hermano. — _"Incrementa" un poco más su sonrisa._

— ¿Y en donde estabas? — _Pregunta ahora ya tranquilo._

— Por ahí. — _Responde "vagamente"…_ _ **¿entienden? Por qué Sans es un vago siempre… bueno no.**_

— ¿Y donde es "por ahí"? — _Observa de reojo al mayor._

— ¿Por qué estás interrogándome? — _Pregunta un poco avergonzado el bajito._ — ¿Te preocupe acaso? — _Esperaba que su respuesta fuese negativa._

— A decir verdad, un poco. — _Sus pómulos toman un color naranja claro._ — Pensé que estarías dormido en la calle y que te pasaría algo… no sé para que me preocupo tanto si siempre haces lo que quieres y no te pasa nada malo.

— Oh, Papyrus. — _Al igual que el menor, sus pómulos cambian de color azulado._ — Lamento preocuparte de esa manera, evitare hacerlo, te lo aseguro.

— Ya me sé ese discurso de memoria. — _Ajusta mejor su corona en su cráneo._ — Es hora de comer, ¿me acompañas?

— Por supuesto Pap, siento el estomago vacío. — _Vuelve con sus bromas de siempre._

— No quiero bromas en la mesa, te lo advierto de una vez. — _Fastidiado, da largas zancadas para llegar rápidamente al comedor y dejar atrás a su acompañante._

— Paps, vas muy deprisa. — _Trata de alcanzar al más alto, cosa que fue en vano._

…

— Espero que le juste lo que hemos preparado, majestades. — _Un monstruo usando "vestimenta de chef" acerca los platillos cerca de los dos hermanos. Terminando de servir, hace una pequeña reverencia para luego retirarse._

— ¿Desde cuándo pides que te preparen la comida? — _Pregunta cuando aquel súbdito está lejos._ — Siempre te ha gustado prepararla tú. — _Observa al menor un poco preocupado, piensa antes de conocer la respuesta de su hermano que este no está pasando por un buen momento._

— No tengo mucho tiempo para hacerla, así que le pedí de favor a unos compañeros prepararla cuando este bastante ocupado. — _Terminando de contestar, prueba unos cuantos bocados del contenido del platillo._

— Pero cuando estabas ocupado antes, no te importaba prepararla… — _Observa de reojo al menor._

— Eso era porqué antes no tenía a nadie para pedirle este favor, además, en realidad no tenía muchas cosas que hacer. — _Responde de una manera "algo enfadada" el rey._ — ¿Por qué insiste tanto en este tema?

— Bueno bro, yo pensé… — _Fue interrumpido por la inesperada intervención de unos de los integrantes de la guardia real._

— Mi rey, un humano ha aparecido en Hotland. — _Observando el momento que había interrumpido se disculpa enseguida._

— ¿Es el mismo humano de antes? — _Su rostro "se ilumina" al conocer nuevas noticias del humano._

— No majestad, es uno nuevo.

— ¿Y el anterior humano caído? ¿Dónde está? — _Pregunta algo intrigado._

— No lo sabemos, su majestad. Perdimos todo rastro de aquel humano. — _Ante aquella confesión, las cuencas del mayor se volvieron completamente oscuras._

— … — _Suspira ante la tal vez "incompetencia" de sus guardias._ — Gracias por avisarme, busquen al anterior humano, yo me encargare de que acaba de caer.

— Con todo respeto majestad, no creo que sea conveniente arriesgarse a estar frente del humano, podría ser peligro.

— O podría no serlo. — _Contradice lo antes dicho del guardia._

— Yo le ruego que se quede aquí, nosotros nos encargaremos.

— Y no hacer nada y perder otro humano, no podría permitirlo. — _Se le veía demasiado molesto._

— Majestad… — _Baja la mirada, avergonzado. Entendió el mensaje que trataba de comunicarle el rey._

— Me encargare de segundo niño, los guardias se encargaran de buscar al "niño perdido". — _Habla el más bajo._

— Pero Sans…

— Estás muy agitado hermano, también agotado, deberás descansar, yo me encargare ahora de tu trabajo, ¿ok? — _Guiña una de sus cuencas._

— ¿Seguro que te encargaras de eso? — _Se sorprende un poco al escuchar a su hermano que trabajara._

— Por supuesto, así que vete tranquilo a tu habitación, después te daré noticias respecto a los humanos. — _Se levanta de su asiento, dispuesto a encontrarse con el humano._

— Bueno, te dejaré encargo, no te tardes. — _Observa "amenazante" a su hermano mayor._

— No te apures. — _Ríe levemente._

— Me retiro. — _Deja los cubiertos encima del platillo ya vacío para luego salir del comedor e irse directamente a su habitación._ — Te veré luego, Sans.

— Bye. — _Viendo que su hermano se ha ido, se acerca al guardia._ — Tú fuiste testigo de lo sucedido con el primer humano, ¿verdad?

— Y-Yo… — _Teniendo la mirada del Lord, no puede mentirle._ — Sí, su majestad.

— Ni una palabra a mi hermano de eso, ¿entendido? — _Hace brilla su ojo izquierdo._ — O terminaras como aquel humano.

— L-Lo que usted diga, Lord Sans. — _Responde nervioso ante la amenaza antes dicha._

— Correcto, ahora, ve "a buscar" a ese niño, yo me encargare de desaparecer al nuevo humano.

— M-Majestad, lamento ser imprudente pero… ¿por qué usted mata a los humanos? ¿Y por qué no lo sabe el rey?

— No es obvio, quiero que mi hermano sea libre sin la necesidad de hacer "el trabajo sucio". — _"Amplia su sonrisa"._ — El rey no debe conocer nada de lo que hablamos, ¿sí?

— Yo no diré nada.

— Ok amigo, anda, a hacer lo tuyo.

— S-Sí, con su permiso. — _Apresura el paso para estar lo más alejado posible de aquel "monstruo" tan extraño._

" _ **El segundo humano obtendrá el mismo destino que su antecesor"**_

" _ **No quedará en vano aquel sacrificio"**_

" _ **Su pérdida es sólo para conseguir hacer feliz a alguien especial"**_


	8. Chapter 8

…

 **-Cada día desaparece su radiante sonrisa-**

 **-Deseo que vuelva-**

 **-Sin ese gesto tan bello-**

 **-Hace que mi propósito no tenga sentido-**

 **Capítulo 7.- Mentiras.**

— ¿Ahora qué sucedió, Sans? — _El menor_ _suspira de nuevo._ — Te di una misión bastante sencilla, no me digas que te quedaste dormido en medio camino y por eso no localizaste al humano. — _Observa al mayor pensando que eso fue lo que sucedió._

— Lo adivinaste bro, lo siento. — _Finge sentirse avergonzado, en realidad si localizo al humano y le arrebato su alma como al anterior, y así continuaría hasta conseguir las necesarias para salir de ese lugar._

— Sabía muy bien que no debía haberte encargado aquella tarea. — _Deja de estar recostado en la cama dispuesto a usar su traje de rey para continuar con su trabajo._

— ¿Estás enojado, Paps? — _Pregunta algo que ya conoce la respuesta._

— ¿Tú qué crees? — _Responde sin observar al mayor._

— En verdad lo lamento. — _Se disculpa nuevamente._

— Si, ya te escuche disculparte hace un momento, no es necesario hacerlo de nuevo. — _Habla el menor sin darse cuenta que está siendo un poco injusto con su hermano mayor._ — Lo lamento, no debo hablarte de esa manera.

— ¿Qué sucede, Papyrus? Te he visto bastante afligido estos últimos días. — _Trata de acercarse al más alto._

— Undyne no responde mis llamadas ni mensajes. — _Responde._ — Ya quiero que regrese de vacaciones.

— Sabes que Undyne necesitaba vacaciones urgentes por tener tanto trabajo en la guardia real, es predecible que ella no conteste su teléfono para no distraerse de su gran descanso. — _Continúa con esa mentira._ — Sólo se paciente, ella te responderá un día de estos. — _Todo lo anterior dicho era completamente falso._

— ¿T-Tú crees? — _Ahora se siente menos agitado y fastidiado._

— Sep. — _Asiente su cráneo._

— Muy bien, entonces el gran Papyrus dejará de estar en su teléfono todo el día y se dedicara a su trabajo. — _Sonríe ligeramente._ — Mientras tú… — _Señala al más bajo._ — continua buscando al humano, no dejaré que se nos escape otro por procrastinar.

— Recibido, su majestad. — _Imita el saludo de un marinero._

— Agh. — _Alza su vista hacia arriba._

…

— Alphys, ¿tienes noticias sobre el segundo humano? — _Pregunta el rey._ —

— N-No mi rey. — _Tartamudea._ — Pero otro niño humano apareció por Hotland.

— ¡¿Otro humano?! — _Su voz se hizo más fuerte._ — ¡Iré a buscarlo yo mismo! — _Dispuesto a no cometer el error por tercera ocasión, el mismo ha decidido buscarlo y llevarlo al castillo para ser juzgado obligando a resolver puzzles._

— ¡E-Espero, rey Papyrus! — _Detiene el paso del más alto._ — S-Sans ya está ahí.

— ¿Sans? — _Se encuentra confundido._

— S-Si, el se ha encargado de localizar a los humanos y… — _Recuerda la advertencia del mencionado._ — p-pero siempre falla. — _Ríe nerviosamente mientras apaga la pantalla del monitor donde aparecía la grabación del encuentro._

— ¿Por qué apagaste la pantalla? — _Noto la acción tan sospechosa de la científica._

— ¿Eh? — _Piensa en alguna escusa._ — ¡Ah! — _Y la consigue._ — P-Porqué debemos ahorrar energía. — _No era una escusa del todo buena, pero sabía muy bien que el rey la creería inmediatamente, ser tan inocente podría ser también una maldición._

— ¡Oh! Con que es eso. — _Se ha creído la "pequeña mentira" de su leal súbdito._ — Aún así, iré a ver si Sans por fin hace algo. — _Antes de salir de la sala, gira su cabeza observando a la lagartija un poco asustada._ — Gracias por tu arduo trabajo, Alphys. — _Terminando con su "felicitación", sale de aquella habitación._

— S-Supongo que gracias, majestad. — _Baja la mirada; observando el suelo._ — Sólo continuo haciendo mi trabajo porqué me lo pidió Undyne. — _Unas cuantas lágrimas bajan por sus mejillas._ — Te extraño tanto, Undyne. — _Se retira sus gafas._ — Te necesito. — _Continúa hablando consigo misma._ — Si tan sólo hubiera matado aquel humano cuando tuve la oportunidad, tú seguirías viva.

…

 _Aferrado a conseguir la libertad, cometes varios pecados para hacer a los demás felices._

 _Buscando el momento adecuado, ocultas tus manos manchadas detrás de tu espalda para ocultar tus acciones._

 _Vivir de manera feliz te hace ser un ciego ante la verdadera realidad._

 _Y por algo trivial, tus sueños y esperanzas se han roto._

— Tal parece que esto es un adiós, humano. — _Unos cuantos ataques fueron los suficientes para terminar la vida de aquel niño._

 _Observar que tu mundo ya no tiene nada, tratas de conseguir todo aquello que le hace falta para seguir viviendo._

 _Al ser guiado por sus propios propósitos, continua arrebatando "objetos" valiosos a inocentes._

— Alphys. — _Susurra su nombre detrás de la puerta._

 _Ignorando completamente tus anteriores prioridades._

 _Dejando a un lado todo aquello que deseabas proteger._

— U-Undyne… — _Tapa su clavícula con sus dos manos._

 _El ángel que bailaba entre las nubes, ignorando el caos a su alrededor._

 _De un momento a otro, sus alas dejaron de aletear._

 _Cayendo desde muy alto, observaba desde lo más alto la verdadera realidad._

 _Todo aquello que veía, era una simple ilusión._

— ¿está muerta?

 _Aquel ángel se quitaba la venda de sus ojos._

 _Era momento de descubrir todo lo que le fue evitado conocer._

 _Y también… reprender a todos aquellos que le han engañado._


	9. Chapter 9

**-La felicidad no siempre es eterna-**

 **-Se acaba en el momento en que uno no espera-**

 **-Aunque está puede recuperarse con el tiempo**

 **-La lealtad puede romperse fácilmente-**

 **-Pero está no se recupera nunca-**

 **Capítulo 8.- Hermandad rota.**

— ¡Hey, Papyrus! — _El mayor de los hermanos esqueletos se acercaba al trono donde se sentaba su hermano menor._ — Heh, lo siento, el humano se me perdió nuevamente. — _Rascaba su nuca._ — Para la próxima no tomaré un receso en el camino. — _Había notado que el más alto no le prestaba atención, esperaba un regaño como siempre lo hacía._ — ¿Papyrus?

— ¿Sabías que Undyne está muerta? — _Preguntaba directamente._

— ¿Qué? — _Los puntos blancos de sus cuencas desaparecen ante la pregunta. ¿Quién habrá sido el monstruo que le comento sobre la muerta de la jefa de la guardía real?_ — ¿De qué hablas, Pap? ¿Dónde escuchaste eso?

— Eso no importa Sans, te pregunte que si lo sabías. — _Insistía en su respuesta sin observar al más bajo._

— No, por qué eso es mentira. — _Nuevamente mentía como era de costumbre._

— ¿Estás seguro? — _No creía la respuesta dada por su hermano._

— Si. — _Respondía el mayor._

— Sabes Sans, desde que tengo memoria creía bastante en tu palabra. — _Comentaba el rey._ — Cada palabra que decías, cada historia, cada cumplido, aunque fuese descabellado lo creía completamente. — _Por primera vez, en ese momento, observaba a su mano derecha._ — Pero eso ya se termino. — _Se levanta de su asiento._ — Yo nunca podría odiarte, eres mi hermano y siempre me has protegido de todo lo que pudiese hacerme daño, aunque eso en un futuro podría perjudicarte bastante. — _El mencionado comenzaba a sentirse bastante incomodo ante las palabras del menor._ — Pero no podré perdonar el que me mintieras cuando te pedí explicaciones de mis amigos, lo siento. — _Miraba con decepción a su hermano._ — Ahora nuestra relación cambiara.

— ¿A qué te refieres, Papyrus? — _Preguntaba algo temeroso el mayor._

— Sólo nos trataremos como encargados del reino, sólo hablaremos temas respecto a las decisiones que tomaremos para conseguir la libertad de nuestro pueblo... — _Fue interrumpido por el mayor._

— Espera, ¿quieres decir que ya no nos trataremos como hermanos? — _Tal vez la pregunta puede ser algo mala, pero fue lo único que se le ocurrió en ese momento desesperado._

— Algo así. — _Ni siquiera el mismo sabía lo que decía. El enfado de ese momento era tan grande que sus palabras salían solas, la mayoría de ellas no deseaba decirlas, pero era inevitable no hacerlo. El no era de los monstruos que tuviese "rencor" contra alguien, en realidad ni siquiera sabía cómo se sentía eso, pero por lo sucedido, ahora conoce todo aquello que en varias ocasiones su hermano mayor evito que el conociera._

— ¿Realmente quieres que así sea nuestra relación de ahora en adelante? — _En realidad deseaba que aquella respuesta fuese negativa, pensar por un instante que su hermandad fuese rota lo destruía por completo. No decirle lo genial que es, no decirle aquellos chistes que le molestaban bastante al menor, no contarle el cuento favorito de su hermano era algo que nunca deseaba dejar de hacer. Sí, eso podría considerar monotonía, pero él era feliz de esa manera, si su vida fuese así siempre, no le importaría en absoluto._

— Si. — _Respondía sin dilación._ — Ahora, quiero que continúes con tu trabajo. — _Empezaba a caminar para salir de la sala del trono y dejar solo al mayor._ — Sigue buscando al humano, no quiero que falles de nuevo. — _Y al terminar su frase, sale de la sala._

— Papyrus... — _Observaba el camino que había recorrido el rey._ — conozco a mi hermano y siento que esto de tratarnos de esta manera no durará bastante el tiempo. — _Decía esto para sí mismo, aunque se notaba el nerviosismo en su voz._ — Creo que debo hablar seriamente con Alphys. — _Y al decir eso, se teletransporta al laboratorio._

 **...**

— Alphys. — _Decía el nombre de la científica real._ — Necesitamos hablar. — _Observaba a su alrededor por si veía la figura de la reptil._ — ¿Alphys? — _Ella siempre atendía a su llamado enseguida._

 _El lugar se sentía bastante tenso._

 _Buscando por todas las habitaciones del laboratorio, seguía sin conocer el paradero de Alphys._

 _Entrando a la misma habitación por tercera ocasión, nota algo extraño en la esquina de está._

— ¿Alphys? — _Se acercaba de forma lenta en aquel lugar._

 _Lo que encontró, fue un monto de polvo en el suelo y una carta a un lado._

 **-El tiempo te arrebata todas aquellas cosas que más aprecias-**

 **-Si te descuidas-**

 **-En un instante todo a tu alrededor habrá desaparecido-**

 **-Y aunque supliques que se te sea devuelto-**

 **-Será demasiado tarde-**


	10. Chapter 10

**...**

 **-El destino nos ha dicho que debemos separarnos por un tiempo-**

 **-"Necesito pensar en que debo hacer de ahora en adelante"-**

 **-"Necesito continuar mintiendo para protegerte"-**

 **-Si sus pensamientos "egoístas" continúan rodando en su cabeza-**

 **-Su unión desaparecerá-**

 **Capítulo 9.- Verdad.**

" _Lamento irme de manera tan repentina y tan cobarde"_

" _No encontré otra manera de disculparme y despedirme si no es mediante en está carta"_

" _Le prometí a Undyne que protegería a todos los monstruos que sobrevivieran del ataque del humano, pero las promesas no siempre son cumplidas"_

" _Pienso que mi muerte fue siempre destinada, pero sólo la he atrasado por varias escusas que rodaban por mi mente"_

" _Espero haber hecho un buen trabajo"_

" _Aunque eso lo dudo, mis errores, mis inseguridades, mis secretos, eso será lo único que todos los monstruos recordarán de mi"_

" _Soy un monstruo patético, ¿no es así?"_

" _Les he fallado a todos"_

" _En lugar de seguir adelante como lo están haciendo muchos, sigo enfrascada en el pasado, deseando en varias ocasiones volver en aquellos pocos momentos donde fui feliz, feliz con mis amigos, feliz con Undyne"_

" _Sabía muy bien que nunca volverían"_

" _Y no podía vivir más en un lugar que ha caído por mi culpa"_

" _Lo siento tanto"_

" _Sé que nunca seré perdonada por mi cobardía"_

" _Pero lo único que puedo hacer, es disculparme inútilmente"_

" _Y lo único que quiero ahora, es reencontrarme con Undyne"_

" _Estará molesta, la conozco bastante bien"_

" _Realmente espero que ella también me perdone"_

 **Alphys.**

— ... — _Guarda la carta en uno de sus bolsillos._ — No debes disculparte, no eras la única culpable de lo sucedido en el subsuelo. — _Cierra sus cuencas y "suspira" con pesadez._ — Tienes razón, las promesas no siempre deben cumplirse. — _De nuevo se sentía culpable al aceptar la promesa de la antigua reina._ — Adiós, Alphys.

…

— Sans, ¿sabes dónde está la científica real? — _Exclamó "furioso" el rey del subsuelo._

— Se fue de vacaciones. — _Dijo simplemente el mayor._

— No juegues Sans. — _Comentaba molesto el rey._ — ¿Qué hablamos hace unos momentos?

— Murió. — _El mayor decidió acabar con todo de una vez._ — ¿Satisfecho? — _Por primera vez, le hablaba de "mala manera" a su preciado hermano._

— ¡¿Q-Qué?! — _Su enojo desapareció en el mismo instante de escuchar esa noticia._ — Ella también. — _De sus cuencas caían bastantes lágrimas que bajaban por sus pómulos._ — ¿P-Por qué?

— Porqué ella así lo quiso. — _Responde de manera directa._

— ¿Acaso ella…? — _Baja la mirada._ — No lo puedo creer… se le veía tan determinada en ayudar el reino, tan dispuesta en hacer todo lo posible para arreglar las cosas. — _Sus manos posan en su cráneo, tratando de ocultar sus lágrimas._ — Primero el rey Asgore, luego Undyne, y ahora Alphys… — _Al pensar en todos esos monstruos que eran importantes para él, piensa en otros que no había recordado._ — ¿la reina y Mettaton también se han ido? — _Observa el menor mientras mantenía sus manos en su rostro._

—... — _Permanece en silencio._

— ¡Sans!

— Si. — _Quería omitir el responder esa pregunta, pero por "mandato del rey" fue obligado a responder._

— ¿Por qué me mentiste, Sans? — _Cuestionaba al mayor._

— No quería que estuvieses triste. — _Responde con honestidad._

— ¿Quién fue? — _Sus manos ya no tocaban su cráneo._ — ¿Fue el humano?

— Si, fue el.

— Por esa razón Undyne no respondía mis mensajes, tampoco el humano. — _Fija su vista al techo._ — Ahora está claro todo. — _Hablaba para sí mismo._ — ¿Por qué el humano me mintió al decirme que seguiría el camino correcto? ¿Por qué el humano no me asesino a mí también? — _Varias preguntas hirientes fueron escuchadas._ — ¿Por qué el humano nos hizo esto? — _Esa última pregunta fue" dicha con mucho dolor"._

— Realmente no lo sé. — _No quería escuchar ni ver a su hermano de ese modo._ — No te culpes por las acciones del humano, nada de lo sucedido ha sido tu culpa ni nunca lo será. — _Trataba de calmar al menor._ — Tú hiciste tu mejor esfuerzo para hacerlo cambiar, le diste varias cosas que ningún otro monstruo le hubiese dado.

— ¡Soy un inútil! — _Gritaba esto último._

— No lo eres. — _Contradecía al rey._ — Tú has sido el único monstruo que intento detener al humano de la manera correcta, has sido el único que acepto por sí mismo el cargo de rey para ayudar a todos nosotros.

— … — _Observo atónito al mayor._ — Lo siento.

 **-Sentirse miserable no servirá para ayudar a los demás-**


	11. Chapter 11

**...**

 **-Los pensamientos pesimistas rondan por tu mente-**

 **-"Seré buen rey"-**

 **-"Seré… ¿buen hermano?"-**

 **-Pensamientos en los cuales nublan a la meta que deseas llegar-**

 **-La libertad-**

 **Capítulo 10.- Suceso inesperado. (Penúltimo capítulo)**

 _Pasaron los días desde la muerte de la científica real. Los monstruos no tomaron bien aquella perdida, tanto ella como sus gobernantes eran sus soportes, y ahora sólo les queda una cosa por la cual seguir._

 _El ambiente en cada una de las zonas del subsuelo se encontraba tenso, aunque el rey les ha dado esperanza, no les ha sido suficiente para cambiarles su forma de pensar:_ _ **moriré aquí, nunca veré el sol nuevamente, no queda nada**_ _. El único deseo de todos ellos, es salir, salir como lo era antes, ser libres y vivir felices… pero el rey no lo conseguía._

 _Se llego a pensar entre algunos monstruos el derrocamiento del rey por no cumplir sus promesas, aunque eso les fue imposible ya que "alguien" divulgo el plan, haciendo que algunos de ellos desaparecieran misteriosamente._

 _Ahora, además de sentirse encerrados, comenzaban a sentir miedo por su propia seguridad. Si, el rey demuestra bondad, pero, ¿en realidad es así? ¿No será sólo una careta para ocultar su verdadero ser?_

 _Algunos de ellos, a pesar de conocer de pequeño al rey, dudaban un poco de su verdadero comportamiento e ideales._

 _¿Y ese secretario o Lord?_

 _El era completamente distinto al de antes. Ya no era gracioso, se le veía más apagado y cansado. Ya ni su gran confidente, Grillby, le hablaba. No se le veía dormido en cualquier parte, sus chistes se repetían y los nuevos eran bastantes desalentadores._

— ¿Escuchaste lo que dicen mis súbditos? — _Hablaba el menor para iniciar una conversación "entre rey y secretario"._ — He escuchado que soy un pésimo rey.

— ¿Qué dicen que cosa? — _Observa al menor, indignado por las palabras que denigraban a su hermano menor._ — ¿Quiénes fueron?

— La verdad no lo sé, lo escuche por ahí y lo ignoré. — _Confesaba el menor._ — Me sorprendí conmigo mismo al darme cuenta que no me hizo sentir mal esas palabras, sentí como si me diese igual. — _Recargaba su mentón en la palma de su mano._ — Antes trataba con todas mi fuerzas hacerles cambiar de opinión o simplemente trataba de hacer bueno ese comentario aunque no lo fuese. Ahora sólo lo escuche, y lo ignore.

— Papyrus. — _Miraba afligido al rey._

— Creo que… ya ni me importa si soy bueno o malo, sólo continuo con esto por pura costumbre. — _Fija su vista en su arma de combate._ — Me levanto temprano, visto mi uniforme, tomo el desayuno, doy rondines por todo el subsuelo, leo papeles, escucho las peticiones de mis súbditos, sigo viendo papeles… todo eso lo hago una y otra vez, día tras día, sin ningún cambio. De vez en cuando llegan humanos, pero ni siquiera he logrado verlos cuando ya han desaparecido. — _Cierra sus cuencas por un momento._ — Ahora creo que ya sé porqué dicen que soy un mal rey, nunca hago nada nuevo, nada innovador, nada para hacer que todos seamos libres. Ahora que Alphys no está más es difícil conseguir una manera más para romper la barrera.

— ¿Sigues dispuesto a romperla? — _Interrumpía el discurso el mayor._

— Si, lo prometí en mi coronación. Lo único que me queda, es seguir los mismos pasos del anterior rey. — _Terminando de hablar, el silencio inundo la sala del trono por unos segundos._

— ¿Qué? — _Pregunto exaltado por las últimas palabras escuchadas._ — ¿Quieres hacer lo mismo que Asgore?

— _Asiente ligeramente._ — Debí haberlo hecho desde un principio, y no ilusionarme con mis infantiles ideas. Después de todo, ese es el deber del rey, sacrificarse y ensuciar su moral por sus súbditos.

— ¿En verdad quieres hacer eso? — _Unas "cuantas gotas de sudor" bajaban por su cráneo, se encontraba nervioso._

— ¿No he sido claro? — _Respondía desganado._

— Entonces, no es necesario que hagas ya nada de eso. — _Confesaba el mayor._

— ¿Eh? — _Se sintió intrigado._ — ¿A qué te refieres?

— De eso ya me he adelantado. — _Contesta mirando al menor._

— ¿Adelantado en qué? — _Preguntaba de nuevo, estaba confundido._

— En recolectar las almas, ya llevamos seis. — _Y como sucedió hace unos minutos, la sala se encontraba en silencio._

— ¡¿De nuevo?! ¡De nuevo me has ocultado cosas! — _Se levanta de su asiento estrepitosamente._ — ¿Dónde las tienes? ¡Dímelo en este mismo instante, te lo ordeno! — _Dio una orden el rey._

— En una sala del castillo. — _Sus cuencas empezaban a oscurecerse._

— ¿En cuál de todas? Se específico, Sans. — _Exigía el menor._

— En el sótano. — _Diciendo en qué lugar ocultaba aquello, su hermano menor se dispuso a ir a ese lugar sin decirle nada más._

…

— Nunca había entrado a este lugar… — _Mira los "envases", los cuales tenían como contenido almas humanas._ — debí ser más observador y quisquilloso en conocer todos los rincones del castigo, así me hubiese ahorrado de uno de tus tantos secretos. Soy tan idiota.

— No digas eso. — _No le gustaba escuchar esas palabras._

— No pedí tu opinión. — _Lo ignoro._ — Sólo falta una, y cuando la obtengamos, las absorberé y romperé la barrera.

— Es peligroso, tal vez no soportes… — _Fue callado por la mirada del menor._

— ¿Qué he dicho?

— …

— ¡Majestad! ¡Majestad! — _Se escuchaba gritar a uno de los guardias._

— ¡Aquí estoy! — _Respondía al llamado._ — ¿Qué sucede?

— ¡Un humano! — _Grito lo que había descubierto._

— ¿Otro? — _Poso sus manos en "su cadera"._

— En realidad… siento haberlo visto antes. — _No se encontraba muy seguro de sus palabras._

— ¿Es uno de los que hemos perdido?

— No… — _Negaba mientras movía su cabeza a los lados._

— Quieres decir… — _El terror inunda su cuerpo poco a poco._ — es… — _Las palabras no salían._

 **-¿Mi mejor amigo?-**


	12. Chapter 12

**...**

 **-El ser que te ha arrebato tu felicidad… volvió-**

 **-¿Qué harás ahora que lo tienes enfrente?-**

 **Capítulo 11.- Regreso. (Final)**

 _Sin más dilación, los encargados del subsuelo apresuraron el paso para encontrarse "con aquel viejo amigo"._

 _Sus rostros no mostraban expresión, ni siquiera ellos sabían qué hacer en el momento de encontrarse con el humano frente a frente. Sus piernas se movían "solas", sin importar si estaban cansados ellos seguían caminando, acercándose a su objetivo._

 _Cada segundo recordaban los pocos momentos juntos con el humano, al principio fue bastante hostil, sin interés de jugar con los puzzles hechos por Papyrus. En el momento en que escucho la amenaza de Sans (amenaza ya dicha con anterioridad), decidió ser "amigable" con Papyrus y tener una cita con él, sólo para conseguir "su amistad". Quería saber qué sucedía si dejaba vivo a los hermanos esqueletos, y el resultado fue algo no esperado._

— Papyrus. — _Fija su vista al más alto, su vestimenta era distinta y en su cráneo posaba una corona. ¿Así que el se convirtió en rey?_ — Sans. — _Ahora observa al más bajo, al igual que el menor, era distinta (aunque no demasiado). Sus cuencas se encontraban vacías, era claro, está molesto._ — Es bueno verlos de nuevo. — _Sonríe ligeramente._

— Humano… — _El rey seguía atónito. Sus huesos temblaban._

— Eres rey ahora. — _Señala al menor._ — Es mejor ser el rey que un simple guardia real, ¿no?

— … — _El rey observa su traje._ — No conseguí el cargo por mi propio esfuerzo. — _Decía decepcionado._

— Lo merecías, por eso te convertiste en el rey. Me imagino que fuiste el mejor prospecto, ¿no es así? — _Comenta mientras sonreía._

— … — _El mayor fija su vista al humano, ha permanecido así en todo momento._

— Lamento mi atraso, dude por bastante tiempo si debía regresar o no… no sabía si me recibirían con los brazos abiertos. — _Entrelaza sus dedos._ — Han sucedido varias cosas aquí abajo, eh. He visto bastantes cambios. — _Mira a su alrededor._ — Pensé que todo sería igual, pero no. — _De nuevo, fija su vista a los hermanos esqueletos._ —Espero que ustedes no hayan cambiado también. — _Hace una mueca._ — Están muy callados. — _Da unos pasos hacia adelante. Estando frente al más alto, alza su mano, intentando tocar su bufanda._

— ¡Ni se te ocurra tocarlo, "amigo"! — _Sostiene el brazo del humano con mucha fuerza._ — ¿Qué haces aquí? — _Su cuenca izquierda brilla en un tono azulado._ — ¿Por qué has vuelto?

— M-Me estás lastimando. — _Trataba de soltar aquel agarre, fue inútil._

— ¿Te estoy haciendo daño? — _Apretaba más el brazo, causándole más daño._ — Y lo qué hiciste, ¿no es peor?

— ¡…! — _El humano baja la mirada._

 _Papyrus sigue observando la escena, era muy difícil para él hacer algún movimiento o articular una palabra._

— No le hagas daño. — _De manera sorprendente, por fin pudo hablar._

— ¿Eh? — _Ve de reojo al menor._

— No le hagas daño. — _Repite sus anteriores palabras._

— Pero… — _Afloja el agarre._ — el humano.

— Yo me encargare. — _Tomaba la responsabilidad de la situación._

— … — _Sin decir nada, deja de sostener el brazo del humano, aunque seguía al pendiente por si esté intentaba hacer algo peligroso._

— Humano, creí que éramos amigos. — _Comenzó hablar el menor._ — Dijiste que serías mi mejor amigo. Me prometiste que tomarías el camino correcto, cambiarías tus acciones y serías bueno. — _Cierra sus puños._ — Pero mentiste. Me engañaste.

 _El pueblo de Snowdin se encontraba en silencio. Aquel lugar donde los monstruos convivían entre ellos estaba desolado._

 _Una fuerte ventisca hizo mover las ropas de los presentes, entre ellos se observaban, trataban de entender lo que sucedía._

— Sabes, como rey, me dispuse hacer todo lo posible para hacer que los monstruos tuviesen la motivación y determinación en seguir adelante con sus vidas. Muchos de ellos lo perdieron todo, muchos de ellos ya no quería vivir. — _Confesaba._ — Siempre les hacía espagueti, no había ningún día en que no preparara, así ellos nunca tendrían hambre. Les daba trabajo, así no estarían todo el día sin hacer nada. Al principio todo estuvo bien, pero con el tiempo, los monstruos decaían más y más, pensando que nunca conseguirían su libertad. Le pedí a Alphys alternativas; nunca las hubo, y menos, cuando ella desapareció… desapareció como tú lo hiciste con mis amigos. Pensaba que ellos estaban de vacaciones, eso me lo dijo Sans. — _Fija su vista por un instante al mencionado._ — El me engaño y mintió como tú lo hiciste. — _"Suspira" pesadamente._ — En estos días difíciles, tuve que pensar otra manera de salir de aquí, y la única opción, era seguir con las anteriores acciones de nuestro anterior rey. — _Pone sus manos detrás de el. De manera lenta, un brillo aparece entre sus manos; creaba un arma._ — Sans se adelanto, y ha conseguido seis almas. — _El arma se ha solidificado._ — Sólo falta una. — _Toma el arma con fuerza._ — Y contigo… serían siete. — _Sus movimientos eran lentos._ — Contigo seríamos libres. — _Los presentes observaban las acciones del rey._ — Podríamos perdonar tus errores si haces las cosas bien. — _Los dos se quedan paralizados._ — ¿Te sacrificarías por mi?— _Empieza a sonreír._ —¿Por tu mejor amigo?

 _ **Papyrus ha comenzando la batalla. ***_

 _ **Ataca.***_

 _ **Tu vitalidad comienza a bajar rápidamente. ***_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **No quieres morir…***_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **te mantienes determinado.***_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Regresas el ataque. ***_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **King Papyrus.  
**


	13. Chapter 13

**Epílogo.**

 **-Ni siquiera se la razón por la cual regrese aquí-**

 **-¿Realmente era bastante egoísta volver al lugar que había arruinado en varias ocasiones?-**

 **-¿Era tan sádico que deseaba ver el resultado de mis acciones?-**

 **-En verdad soy… ¿tan malo?-**

…

 **-Les hice bastante daño, ¿no?-**

 **-Lo siento-**

 **-En verdad lo siento mucho-**

— No de nuevo. — _Antes de que el humano atacara al rey, el mayor invoco su magia, deteniendo el ataque._ — Volviste a tus andadas, ¿eh? — _Se posiciona enfrente de su hermano, protegiéndole por si el humano tratase de atacar nuevamente._ — ¿Volviste para matar a los que quedaban? ¿No eras feliz sabiendo que todos tus "amigos" no estaban muertos?

— Sans… — _El más alto sostiene los hombros del más bajo._

— Ahora yo me encargo, Papyrus. Esto ya es entre ese niño y yo. — _Toma la hermano de su hermano._ — No permitiré que vuelva hacerte daño, no de nuevo.

 _Sans crea unos huesos a sus alrededor, se disponía incrustarlos en el pequeño cuerpo del humano y acabar con él. Tal vez, si el moría, reiniciaría todo desde el principio y así Papyrus no sufriría su terrible destino de ser rey. Se sentía dispuesto en atacarlo, pero algo lo detuvo. Constantes lágrimas bajaban por las mejillas del humano, ni siquiera tenía algo en sus manos para atacar, lo único que quería era empujar a Papyrus y alejarse._

— ¿Qué haces? — _Preguntaba furioso el mayor._

— El humano… ¿está llorando? — _Observaba confundido por las acciones del mencionado._

— ¿Ahora vas a llorar? Eso no lo hiciste cuando… — _No acabo de hablar cuando fue interrumpido._

— ¡Ya basta! — _Gritó el niño._ — Basta… — _Bajo el volumen de su voz._ — se que cometí varios errores, lo sé muy bien, no tienes porqué repetirme lo mismo.

— Lo hago porque tú reiniciaste nuestro mundo en varias ocasiones, no te hagas la víctima. — _Hablaba furioso el mayor._

— ¿De qué hablas, Sans? — _Voltea a ver a su hermano mayor._ — ¿Cómo es eso que el humano ha reiniciado nuestro mundo?

— … — _No sabía cómo responder a esa pregunta._ — Te lo explicaré luego, primero debo encargarme del humano, es la única alma que nos falta.

— Y-Yo… — _El menor no se sentía muy seguro de sí mismo._ — no quiero matarlo.

— Tú no matarás a nadie, Papyrus. Yo lo haré. — _De nuevo, su pupila comenzó a brillar con sus característicos colores._

— No, Sans. — _Trataba de detener a su hermano mayor._

— Déjalo hacerlo, Papyrus. — _Intervenía el humano._ — Es lo mínimo que puedo hacer por ustedes, debo afrontar mis errores y recibir mi castigo.

— Bien dicho, chico. — _Amplia su sonrisa._ — No volverás si realmente eres nuestro amigo, y si lo haces… sabes lo que te espera. — _Chasquea sus dedos._

 **Sans ataca. ***

 **\- Fin del juego -  
No puedes rendirte todavía… ¡Frisk!, mantente determinado.**

 _Frisk se encontraba en sala de guardado, enfrente de el, se encontraba los botones de "reiniciar" y "continuar". Como ya era costumbre, su mano fue alzada para tocar el botón "reiniciar"… era extraño, cuando sucedía eso, sentía que su cuerpo se movía por sí sólo. Frisk ya no quería recrear la ruta genocida, se sentía cansado y arrepentido de hacerla una y otra vez, pero algo o alguien le hacían repetir sus mismas acciones._

 _ **¿Habrá sido el niño que se encontró una vez?**_

 _Por supuesto, su alma, su determinación, ya no era suyo, sino de_ _ **él**_ _._

— Debo cumplir mis palabras, no reiniciare más. — _Baja su brazo._ — Quiero que sean felices, lo merecen. Sans y Papyrus, por favor, sigan adelante y nunca se rindan.

 _Terminando de hablar, simplemente se sentó en el suelo, observando en todo momento el mensaje de motivación y los botones que brillaban intensamente. Eso sería siempre lo que vería, todo el tiempo, por toda la eternidad._

 _El poder de la determinación es bastante valioso, envidiable y poderoso, pero tenía sus desventajas, si lo usaba la persona equivocada (como él), al morir, "vivirá" observando esos mensajes, sin poder hacer nada en absoluto._

…

 _Y entonces, los monstruos por fin vieron la luz del sol que emanaba desde lo más alto._

 _Luz que una vez vieron pero que se les fue arrebatado en varias ocasiones._

 _Los pocos monstruos sobrevivientes a la masacre salían felices de esa cueva, se sentían llenos de vida y con esperanza de rehacer su vida en la superficie._

 _Los líderes observaban desde la cima el mundo humano._

 _Sería difícil adaptarse entre la sociedad, más si llegasen a descubrir la manera en la cual lograron salir._

 _Tal vez la sociedad habrá cambiado desde ese entonces y ya no serían agresivos, aunque conociendo al último humano, su suerte no sería demasiado._

 _Lo único que querían era vivir en paz, sin ser lastimados ni molestados._

— Así que el final de la historia se volvió realidad. — _Hablaba el rey._ — Al final si conseguimos salir del subsuelo.

— Si, así es. — _Ocultaba sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón._ — ¿Listo para vivir aquí?

 _Los hermanos esqueletos se miraban de reojo._

 _Debían dejar atrás a todos esos monstruos que una vez fueron sus amigos._

 _Vivir por ellos y nunca rendirse._

 _Desde donde estén, los estarían apoyando siempre._

— Por supuesto, el gran Papyrus siempre está listo. — _Mostraba una de sus pintorescas sonrisas._

— Bien dicho. — _Guiñaba una de sus cuencas._

 _Lo que no se esperaban… era una horda de humanos que les darían la bienvenida._

— Nunca se rindan… — _Una sonrisa burlona aparece en su rostro._ — si sobreviven, serán felices. Y si no viven… tal vez sería correcto volver al punto de guardado anterior.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

— **Papyrus. —** _ **La científica real, con una mirada seria, sostenía en sus manos la corona del anterior rey.**_ **— Ya que tu hermano Sans no se hará cargo, todos nosotros te pedimos que seas el nuevo rey del subsuelo. Por favor. —** _ **Acerca la corona a las manos temblorosas de Papyrus.**_ **— Ya no será necesario que seas parte de la guardia real, ahora serás nuestro rey.**

— **¡W-Wowie! —** _ **El esqueleto más alto estaba muy nervioso.**_ **— No pensé que todos verían mi gran potencial, yo, el gran Papyrus, tomaré con gusto este cargo... —** _ **Muestra una sonrisa muy amplia.**_ **— No puedo esperar a mostrarle a Undyne que soy rey ahora, Nyeh heh heh.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Nota de la autora:**

 **Y este es el final de King Papyrus.**

 **En verdad, muchas gracias por todas esas personas que me apoyaron y dejaron sus comentarios, realmente su apoyo fue muy importante para seguir con esta historia.**

 **Realmente espero que les haya gustado de principio al fin.**

 **No soy muy buena expresando mis agradecimientos, pero de todo corazón, estoy muy agradecida por todos ustedes, nunca podría pagarles todo lo me han dado.**

 **Volveré con otro Fanfic de Undertale, tal vez no será pronto, pero por lo menos será garantizado que existirá otra historia de mi parte.**

 **Nos veremos luego.**


End file.
